


black and white

by planetundersiege



Series: Good Omens Celebration 2020 [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Contrast, Drabble, GOC2020, Good Omens Celebration, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23964490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Good Omens Celebration: Day 2: ContrastAn angel and a demon were as far as two ethereal beings could come from each other.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Good Omens Celebration 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726624
Kudos: 10
Collections: Good Omens Celebration





	black and white

An angel and a demon were as far as two ethereal beings could come from each other. Both were created by Her, yes, and one was still one of her subjects, but the other had fallen into Hell, and lost most of his memories of Heaven, only remembering the pain of his fall and his key memories of why he fell. They were on the opposite side of the spectrum, night and day, black against white, with even different colored wings to prove it.

By all accounts, they should be mortal enemies, despising each other through and through in every aspect of their lives, never once agreeing, and doing their best to neutralize each other.

But none of that ever happened with Aziraphale and Crowley, their relationship was special and nothing like anything anyone on Earth, Heaven  _ or _ Hell had ever seen before. They were an angel and a demon that not only didn’t hate each other, but enjoyed each other’s company, and managed to pull through even though they had their massive differences.

In theory, a relationship like that was doomed to fail, they would be too different to handle each other, but like many times before, they proved fate wrong. Their relationship was unique, and had a lot of challenges, but in the end, they always pushed through in a beautiful harmony of trust.

Because yes, they might be an angel and a demon, but that was just their species, and like they had learned a long time ago, a person was so much more than what everyone wanted them to be, they were more than what they were supposed to be.

But, what would night be without day? And how would the color black look without being laid next to the color white, creating that beautiful contrast that showed off the delicate balance between colors?


End file.
